Beast by moonlight
by JackleTheKitsune
Summary: Sonic the werehog is in spagonia, what happens when he meets amy, My spin on unleashed amy meeting sonic * no longer a oneshot* SonicXAmy with some WerehogXAmy *Edited for better spacing
1. Beast By Moonlight

Beast by moonlight

A dull thud resounded through the palely lit streets of Spagonia whose sleeping citizens could only dream of the atrocities experienced by those left awake… and forsaken.

Cursed by a power as ancient as the world itself and darker then the depths of creation, the power of Dark Gaia would run rampant through their bodies without the suns protection.

The rising malevolence coupled with the underlying evil found in most all human hearts gave birth to despicable dark creatures setting forth to indulge themselves in the horrors and atrocities of the world.

Another thud resounds as the last of these foul blights on the world has its skull crushed in by a powerful claw to its left temple, attached to said claw is a large muscled hand which finds its home on a rather long stretch arm that finds its roots in the right shoulder of a certain blue hedgehog… or what was once a blue hedgehog.

Standing on spiked shoes and frayed socks was the remains of the once mighty hero Sonic the Hedgehog, but now his solid blue coloring was replaced by a deeper navy that was tipped in the same white of the moon.

(…)

Looking around the altered hero was feeling relieved as the host bodies were unharmed and still breathing and would wake the following morn to be free of the evil that had already been released.

Turning his ears to the sky a sadly familiar sound is heard by the newfound, dreaded beast he was, a chilling laughter of masses as well as a few muffled yells was just audible on the wind… the wind, his home now unreachable.

Reverting to all fours and clawing his way up a building or two panting all the way he soon comes to a small square with a group of people dancing and laughing.

A middle aged man suddenly drops leaving a dark purple cloud forming into a horror of Dark Gaia, the crowd seemed not to notice for a minute but as soon as a reaction occurred it was one that only the figure standing on the roof would have expected.

Screaming forth from its host body its appearance called its brethren to this world which did not to waste time in clawing their ways forth from the dark recesses of their possessed hosts.

Scanning the area only to make sure that all the unaffected had fled he threw himself down with a powerful thrust of his arms connecting spiked sole shoes first with enough force to back-flip off the nightmare land with arms stretched out and connect an closed fist into its jaw causing the dark apparition to spiral in the air as its power dissipated leaving nothing left.

(…)

Whirling around two more dark manifestations lunged at him leaving barely enough time to dodge backwards before running forward clawing them to the side seizing a third by its head and whirling it with enough force to shatter its body on impact with the wall after first sandwiching the other to oblivion.

The remaining one he clawed aside stood and with an act of defiance clawed at the right side of Sonic, dodging backwards once more a arm reached back to lunge forward and end his existence when a large club struck him on the side of the head.

Reeling in pain but shaking it off as he thudded to the ground the werehog stood once more and faced the Dark Titan emerging from the shadows, faking an attack he executed a back spring in time to avoid the club jump on top of it and continuing towards the face of the titan reach back grab the club and do a flip causing the club to be wrenched from the titans hand and to find its home in the now crushed skull of its owner before disintegrating into the night.

Seeing its last hope vanish desperation became its aspiration as the previously saved dark creature launched its last attack which stopped barely in front of its targets face as Sonic had stretched his arm fracturing its skull with his longer arm mere seconds before he would have felt its burn.

(…)

His heavy panting and minor disorientation from the club blow earlier could not stop him from seeing the sleeping citizens and lack of evil monsters but it could hide the soft familiar sound of a certain creature leaving its mark on the fractured planet.

Amy Rose from the cover of a columned pavilion had escaped the monsters but also witnessed the entire fight of this odd creature with the dark apparitions and she stepped forward out of curiosity and something else even as every cell in her brain yelled for her not.

Only when she was already near with her hand outstretched to the creatures shoulder did it notice her presence.

Her hand barely touching his quills he whirled on the unknown figure behind him, spinning to his right he raised his arm to strike when his eyes locked with the pink hedgehog's.

Amy stood there too scared to move as she saw the creature in full.

Dark spiny quills, large fangs pressing through his lips, a fearsome set of claws raised, but most of all his emerald eyes that were transfixed to hers.

(…)

Fear as its founder but with curiosity as its sustenance Amy remained unmoved as the creature relaxed its body and allowed its arm to drop before seeming to reach for her.

Shaking himself aware Sonic turned and started to run on all fours as fast as his form could carry him.

Her body shut out her will as it ran after the strange creature ,more than fast enough to catch it but unwilling to she followed it until she had him cornered in a long alley that ended in a smooth slick wall where its claws could find no purchase to climb.

Hating himself for considering it but finding it the only option he turned on his pursuer and uttered a low growl and bared his fangs.

Flinching for only a second Amy slowed but did not stop until she was practically breathing the same air as the beast.

Looking straight into his eyes she raised her hand and slapped the werehog across the face causing more pain to Sonic then all the blows he had taken in the past few nights combined.

"Sonic don't you dare growl at me!" said Amy even without meaning to.

Finally, with control restored to herself Amy broke down into tears.

"Don't you" *sob* "ev...ever" *sob* "do that to me." she said falling to her knees only to feel a large hand on her back.

"How… how did you know it … it was me…" said Sonic as he tried to comfort her with his presence but failing miserably.

Amy continued to cry for a minute while Sonic continued "I… I still look like me during the day… just by night… I'm a beast by moonlight…"

As Amy stared at the bricks below her she noticed that beside the puddle of tears belonging to her was a smaller but fast forming one.

Looking up she noticed that they came from none other but her hero and desire.

No longer caring about anything else in the world she lunged forward and hit her target with pinpoint precision.

Finding a small resistance present by the fangs but not giving up she pressed her lips into her love's with enough ferocity and passion to make even the beast he looked like seem as nothing.

(...)

The shock of the moment took its course in a few seconds on Sonic and his body reacted before his brain could figure out what was going on.

As their tongues played with each other a war waged inside his head.

_Why do I feel this… it's so warm…? _

_I can't even tell what it is; I just want it to last, I… I want to be with this feeling. _

_This feeling though, it's something more… _

_I can't call it a feeling because it's not just that… Damn it what is this! _

His thoughts played until their lips left each other slowly taking in taste of each other with each pant of their heart and lungs.

The kiss ended and the match was won in Sonic's mind.

It wasn't a feeling at all, it was a million things all together spinning endlessly and racing faster than even he could ever go… it was Amy.

Succumbing to all that he had built up as a wall for his life he was soon crushed underneath it and said softly to her "I love you Amy."

Then the last rock fell and so did Sonic, out cold as a werehog.

Catching her love as he fell forward she found the reserve of strength she had inside for chasing Sonic would now be used to carry his bulking frame.

Hesitating for a moment she set off for a small hotel room she had for the next few days.

Walking in at a little past midnight and holding a large apparent monster with little ease and calmly asking for her room key Amy was more than an awkward sight to the attendant on duty who quite promptly passed out after encountering her fright for the year.

Laying Sonic on her bed she pulled the sheets up to his neck and then sat herself in the chair next to the lamp and switched it off.

Sitting there in the dark she was awake but soon lost herself to her thoughts and it wasn't until nearly six hours later that she moved more than a breath as a flare of light erupted from Sonic.

Bolting from the chair and running to his side all fear of something horrible vanished as she saw her hero and love Sonic as just that Sonic the Hedgehog…

His words from last night echoed in her head as she looked him over. "I… I still look like me during the day…"

Sitting on the side of the bed she noticed the depression of his werehog body still on the mattress.

A little larger and with shorter legs it only added another verse to her song of Sonic's words.

"Just by night… I'm a beast by moonlight…"

A shiver ran through her body and she felt the need to rest.

Her reserves of strength finally failing, she fell onto the bed next to Sonic and remain there for the rest of the day.

(…)

Lying there in nothing but comfort and warmth Sonic's body almost refused to get up no matter how much his mind raced to be moving.

Opening his eyes to the light filtering through the window he reflected on what he needed to do.

"I will need to thank Tails I guess he must of brought me back to the professor's after I got hit on the head… wait what about chip he must be scar…"

Just then he noticed the sleeping figure next to him and the source of his warmth and remembered everything from the night prior.

Wanting nothing but to be closer with her he pulled her into his body and the two seemed to fit together like they were made to.

Softly running his hand through her quills he tried to remove the red headband delicately and as her quills puffed out a little and reminded him of their first adventure.

Running briskly through the wilderness with his "Greatest Fan" a young Amy Rose. Little had he known this little adventure with her would become a adventure through time against Eggman and Metal Sonic.

Being caught by Eggy and rescued by him she had first professed her affections as love more than just fandom.

Amy stirred a little in her sleep and Sonic stopped what he was doing.

Lying back down he was just about to drift back to sleep when he heard a knock at the door.

Not wanting Amy to wake he ignored the door in hopes the person on the other side would go away but it was to no avail.

Lightly getting out of the bed he opened the door ready to yell at whoever it was in his most fierce yet quietest way he was surprised to see Tails standing there.

A smile spread across the foxes face as he saw Sonic there hale and hearty.

"Sonic, we were looking for you when Chip came back to the professor's saying he could find you… what are you doing here?"

"Uh… Tails I'll tell you but can we step into the hall, Amy is asleep."

It took Tails a second to grasp the situation before stepping back enough to let Sonic exit the doorway.

"Amy is in there?" said a slightly confused Tails.

"Yeah, I found her last night, I sort of think I passed out. When I woke up I was here… with her."

"You mean she saw the other you... did… did she freak?"

"She saw right through me… even when I tried to act differently."

(...)

As the conversation continued Amy roused herself from her long needed sleep and reached over for her love only to find him missing.

Springing from the bed she heard voices outside and she grabbed her pikko pikko hammer without hesitation.

Throwing the door open wide she swung her hammer at the first targets head only realizing it was Tails with enough time to stop the hammer mere milliseconds before it would of connected with his head.

A very scared fox then fainted followed by a dull thud.

"A-Amy!"

Turning to the sound of her voice her anger was quickly dispelled by the sight of her beloved Sonic.

Tackling him to the ground in the tightest hug she could give him she soon began kissing him as much as she could.

After his initial impulse to run subsided Sonic gave in to the moment and began to receive her kisses with as much passion as he could and even managed to return some of it before a small cough startle the two.

*Cough* Tails stood there having quickly regained consciousness and now was looking at the two hedgehogs that already seemed like they had forgotten the world around them.

Soon after the embarrassment had run its way Sonic explained what was going on about the world.

Dark Gaia, the professor, his transformation, and his new friend Chip who Tails assured them was sitting back at the professor's with a chocolate bar.

After the explanation Sonic added to Amy in a whisper only she could hear "I would love for you to come with."

(…)

That night Amy sat awake in her bed at the Professor's wondering how someone could talk about sandwiches for so long when her door opened slightly and in stepped Sonic… the werehog.

Walking lightly on his spiked shoes and heavy frame he came to her and sat on the edge of her bed for a moment before saying anything.

"You still remember what I said the other night… right?"

The small pink hedgehog looked at his rougher quills tipped in white and darker blue, then pounced on her love pinning him to the floor in the process.

"I LOVE YOU" said Amy repeating his words and sharing in their meaning.

Not caring about anything except the other they experienced the best night of their lives there in Amy's room with the moonlight filtering through the windows.

A very unfortunate Chip happened to be passing Amy's room late into the night and hearing a few odd noises, checked in to make sure she was ok.

Then he opened the door to check on her only to close it with speed to rival Sonic upon his brain trying to process what he had just seen.

Sadly his midnight run to grab a candy bar resulted in his mind temporarily shutting down and with it he went unconscious.

Eventually he would wake up and wouldn't remember the incident other than that he was of course hungry and would continue on his way.

(…)

Amy lay there next to Sonic on the soft carpet and turned to him seeing the moonlight glowing and bouncing off his eyes.

Wrapping her arms around him he kissed her and she whispered into his ear "You may be a beast be moonlight, but you're my love in any light."

Fading into sleep she stayed there in Sonic's arms even after he got up to place her on the bed he made sure not to break her grip.

Knowing not how the future would turn out he wrapped his bigger arms around her tighter and he too fell asleep.

Amy awoke with her eyes still closed remember the night with Sonic… Sonic.

Where was he she couldn't feel him in her grasp, she reached out and to her relief felt him.

Opening her eyes she saw why.

He was short ways away but still close and as she noticed their distance she realized he was back to normal, it was day.

He had decreased in size back to that of his normal self and was still with his arms outstretched reaching for her like he had the night before.

Scooting closer she held him as he mumbled something in his sleep.

Leaning in next to his ear she whispered softly to her love "In any light."

(…)

**Updated for new format... I should do this with a lot of my stories but haven't gotten around to it yet...**

**I did this one first because as far as favorites go... this one has the most people liking it... however, it has some of the fewest reviews...**

**Oh well, Chapter two will be updated as well.**

**Good Night, Live Life, And Care For The Beast In The Moonlight.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


	2. In Any Light

This was a request and thus my "Oneshot" has been expanded. Picking up where we left off, please enjoy the next chapter

(...)

In Any Light

(…)

Amy lay with a smile pulling slightly at her sleeping lips.

Her quills were catching the morning light as it played its way through the room from the window.

The light seemed to pour over her as she radiated warmth from her body.

Her petite figure with its fitting curves.

The way her quills stuck out without her headband.

Not to mention the loving touch from the arm she had draped over him.

Sonic noticed all of these as he lay with her in the silence of the room.

He breathed in slowly and quietly as he lay there simply enjoying her presence.

Sonic, The Fastest Thing Alive was perfectly still.

Fully content to go as slow as the world would let him for a change, other than his fingers lightly tracing one of the stray pink quills of Amy's.

(…)

Alas, it was not to be.

A small knock at the door shattered the small peace he had.

Carefully dislodging himself from Amy without waking her he stepped lightly to the door.

Seeing Tails on the other side of the door, Sonic stepped out as he put a finger to his lips keeping Tails quiet until the door was again closed.

"I checked your room and you weren't there, guess she finally got you didn't she?" asked Tails as soon as Sonic lowered his hand.

"Look it's not what yo" started Sonic before Tails raised a hand.

"I don't want to know" he said adding in a mumbled "Crud I just know Cream is going to try and catch the bouquet."

"What?" said Sonic as his voice grew in volume.

"Nothing" said Tails as he put up his hands defensively.

(…)

"The professor found another temple" said Tails as soon as he was sure Sonic wasn't about to punch him.

"When do we leave" Sonic responded with his eyes quickly glancing behind him.

"About five minutes for me to get the Tornado ready, after that, we would be ready to go" Tails answered seeing a slight disappointment in Sonic's face at his words.

"Get the plane ready, I'll be there in a minute" Sonic said before he slipped back inside of Amy's room.

Stepping lightly Sonic got back into bed and worked his way under her arm again.

Moving his head forward the smallest bit Sonic kissed Amy lightly on the lips.

Her eyes opened slowly and she mumbled the word "Sonic" before she saw him there.

They both reached for the other and soon they were in a deep embrace as their tongues played inside their partners' mouth.

"Tails and I are about to leave to find the next temple, I… I couldn't leave without you knowing I would be here whenever you wake" said Sonic as he caressed her.

Amy pulled him in for another embrace before whispering softly in his ear "I know you will be, the wind will always be there."

(…)

Sonic The Werehog, Tails, and Chip returned to the lab of Professor Pickle late in the evening with another Chaos Emerald restored and the news reporting another continent moving back into place.

Sonic stopped by Amy's room shortly and the two simply shared the events of their day before the professor said he had something everyone needed to hear.

"The Gia manuscripts have pointed to another temple and that there may be more info found there than can be seen in the manuscripts themselves."

The Professor drawled on for several minutes with only Tails listening intently.

Chip was munching on a chocolate bar, and Sonic was slowly inching closer to Amy.

Most of the Professor's words were soon lost between the two hedgehogs as they kept exchanging small words that were punctuated with "I Love you" every other word.

"And thus we will be moving our operation to Shamar" said Professor Pickle as he wrapped up his speech.

Tails immediately began discussing how to move the necessary equipment and other technical things.

Sonic turned to Amy and looked into her eyes as a question formed in his mind.

"Yes, I will." She said before he could open his mouth.

Sonic just pulled her closer and the two embraced deeply as Sonic's unsaid words of "Will you come with me" echoed through his mind.

(…)

Sonic and Amy soon excused themselves for their various reasons but both ultimately went out into the town to wander for a bit.

Sonic had been walking down an alley when he smelt something familiar and turned to follow it.

Four streets down he took a left and as he looked ahead he saw Amy sitting on a bench a short distance away.

Pulling himself onto a rooftop with his arms he began to slowly tread closer while staying out of sight.

Sonic then 'borrowed' a flower with purple petals and white markings from a pot on the roof.

Stretching his arm down to her he tapped her left shoulder before stretching down the other hand with the flower when she looked away.

Amy turned back and found a flower lying on the bench next to her.

She lifted it to her nose and inhaled deeply.

"Sonic, you can get down here" she said before moving over to make room for him.

His werehog frame landed with a surprisingly soft thud before sitting down next to Amy.

The two kissed and Amy made sure it was to be the deepest kiss ever as she pulled him closer.

His fangs pressed back against her making her lips hurt but she didn't care.

(…)

Sonic picked up Amy while pressing her closer to his body.

"Hold on" he said as she placed her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Then, he ran, he ran on all fours through the moonlit allies.

Up the glistening hills in their pale glow.

Until he finally got to the base of a clock-tower.

Looking up Sonic began clawing his way up the tower as Amy clung to him nuzzling against his deep navy quills.

They climbed for several minutes in silence except for the panting of Sonic before Amy started planting soft kisses on his chest.

The clock would of read 6:43 if the two had been far away enough to do so but, in this case, they were unaware.

The clock was mere seconds away from changing to 6:44 when the sun started to peak out over the horizon.

The rays of light soon pierced the jungle of stone and masonry until they reached a certain couple halfway though their climb.

Sonic was enveloped by a bright light and Amy lost her grip as his body changed shape, the power of the transformation kept him levitating there for a second as she began to fall.

Fear gripped at her as the wind rushed by, the ground spun below as she plummeted.

Sonic emerged from the cocoon of light to see Amy plummeting towards the ground at breakneck speeds.

Rolling into a ball, he shattered the sound barrier with enough force to shake stones loose from the tower as he went.

Catching Amy mere seconds before she would have hit the ground Sonic ran up the adjacent tower so as not to stop them too quickly and cause harm.

(…)

Both soon sat atop the tower, staring into each others' eyes they were speechless.

Slowly Amy reached forward and pulled a piece of rubble from his quills.

Amy held the rock in her hand and Sonic muttered a small "Huh" before they both burst into laughter.

Their chests heaved as their lungs labored to keep air in them.

Amy inched forward until there was less than a hairs' breath between them.

Reaching forward Amy pulled Sonic into a deep embrace with lashing tongues and passion aflame.

Clawing greedily at his back Amy pulled him closer trying to remove any space between them.

Panting, the two broke from their embrace with their eyes half lidded and lips wanting.

Another embrace was experienced and relished in before the two collapsed in each other's arms.

"I'm so sor" Sonic began but was soon cut off by another kiss from Amy

"Don't apologize, it was amazing."

"But it was my fau"

"I don't care, I love you, you can be a beast by moonlight and normal by the sunlight but you are MY love in any light. Never forget that Sonic, Never."

"I don't think I could if I tried" chuckled Sonic softly as he ran his hand through her quills.

(…)

**Looks like this story has come back to it's end.**

**My computer is having trouble right now and it is proving hard to see some of the words... I'm not sure why it has this problem but meh.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this, and I hope for some reviews...**

**I know how much you like Sonic X Amy SilverDawn so I hope you liked this.**

**Good Night, Live Life, And See What Is There In Any Light.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


End file.
